deepseahunterencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Sea Hunter 2
Deep Sea Hunter 2 is an adventure point-and-click game, the sequel to Deep Sea Hunter and the final installment of the series. It is only a flash game, developed by Berzerk Studio and released in December 13, 2013. Description Gameplay Like the original name, we have to click the "Start" button. This time, it features the tabs; Settings, Improvements Store, a new tab named Captain's Log, Bestiary and another new tab named Treasures. Everything works the same, except that Achievements were removed, new creatures and monsters were added, it now has a World Map, introduces more humans and has content that was redesigned from the original game from 2012. At first, we see The Sailor, who asks the player to get the mysterious Puzzle Box, located in Longitude 004° and Latitude 004°. Getting to the deep of the sea is hard like the first game, but can get better if upgrading the improvements. When reaching the bottom, we enter a dark cavern, where we battle with the Giant Lobster, one of the new sea monsters in the game. After completing the quest, we get the Puzzle Box in the Treasures tab. The second quest goes, in the Captain's Log, there is a new quest, saying Longitude 009° and Latitude 002°, as soon as reaching to the deep of the area, we battle with the Kraken, a sea monster returning from the first game, and when defeated, will give us the Green Key. The third quest starts, The Fisherman talks that at last night he went fishing, he saw a light coming from water, and gives Longitude 007° and Latitude 008° to the player. The area is deeper, and when reaching the third cavern, we battle with the Giant Sea Turtle, another new sea monster added in the game and gives the Yellow Key after defeated. The fourth quest starts, in the Captain's Log, there is Longitude 004° and Latitude 016°. At the cavern, we find the Shell Monster, originated from the original game and will give us the Blue Key when defeated. The fifth quest goes, The Captain reports Longitude 017° and Latitude 007°. The Giant Crab must be defeated to collect the Purple Key, another of the new sea monsters. The sixth quest starts, the Captain's Log reports Longitude 009° and Latitude 013°. As of this area, the sea can get black like if there was nothing in the background. The Elder Of The Deep, another sea monster from the first game, must be defeated to get the Orange Key. The seventh and penultimate quest starts, we are given Longitude 013° and Latitude 014°, an even deeper zone. The Giant Evil Sea Turtle must be defeated to get the final key, the Brown Key. The eight and final quest goes, the Captain's Log reports Longitude 018° and Latitude 018°. This area is the deepiest of all. At the final and eight cavern, we battle with the Great Old One, Cthulhu. After defeating Cthulhu, we are given the destination treasure, the Seventh Sea Treasure, and ending the game. New Characters Humans *The Protagonist (On-screen debut) *The Sailor *The Fisherman *The Captain Sea Creatures *Tuna *Lionfish *Sea Turtle *Blobfish *Stonefish Sea Monsters *Giant Lobster *Giant Crab *Giant Sea Turtle *Giant Evil Sea Turtle Treasures NOTE: Grammar and Spelling errors were fixed. Quests NOTE: Spelling errors were fixed. Gallery Trivia Notes *The Tuna, Lionfish, Sea Turtle, Blobfish, Stonefish, Giant Lobster, Giant Crab, Giant Sea Turtle and Giant Evil Sea Turtle remained unimplemented in the first game. *This is the first and only game to be available in Flash only. *Unlike the first game in PC, Kizi Coins are no longer applied. *Kizi sponsored the game, just like the original game. *Every character has the same design, but with coloured outlines. **Cthulhu has a changed design, looking different from his first design. References *Once again, the game presents H. P. Lovecraft's cosmic entity, Cthulhu. Glitches *Like the original game, missiles can stay stuck in a rocky structure. *Creatures can pass in the structures made of rock. Category:Games Category:Deep Sea Hunter